


All Of It Is Mine

by ac0531



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional pain, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Rayla needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ac0531/pseuds/ac0531
Summary: Rayla suffers from a nightmare, in which she failed to save Zym from Lord Viren
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	All Of It Is Mine

Her boots thudded hard against the rocky steps as Rayla rushed towards the top of the spire, where Lord Viren had cornered the baby dragon Zym. Upon reaching the top, she saw Viren holding his staff out and engulfing Zym in a cloud of dark magic, while Zym's energy began to transfer into Viren's body. Seeing the young dragon cry out in pain, Rayla's eyes narrowed and her teeth gritted as she pulled out her blades and rushed towards him, ready to stop him no matter the cost. 

Just when she lunged at him, Aaravos turned his head and smiled maliciously as he swiped his arm forward, knocking the Moonshadow Elf backwards, her blades flying out of her hands and down the spire steps. Turning his head, Viren simply laughed as Zym continued to whimper and cry in pain as his magic was pulled out of him.

"You're too late," Viren growled, his voice cold. "I have already... **won.** "

Looking up, Rayla saw as Viren turned his head back to the squirming baby dragon, his smile growing wider as his body began to glow from the constant magic that was flowing into him. Seeing the horrific sight, Rayla tried to get back up...but she couldn't. She tried and tried, but she still remained on the cold ground as if something was pinning her to it. Grunting in anger and desperation, Rayla squirmed to try and get back up, but could only watch as Zym's body began to fade away slowly. 

"NO..NO!!" Rayla screamed as she saw Zym give one more final cry before his body completely evaporated, the last of his magic entering Viren as his body began to glow blue, his eyes turning completely white while his skin turned even more darker and cracked.   
  
"Yesss." Viren smiled as he could feel the power emanating within his body. "I can feel it, the power within me. All of it is mine, all of this...is **mine.** "

He then turned his head towards Rayla, who was still lying on the ground, unable to get back up. With a sadistic smile playing on his lips, Viren began to slowly walk towards her, while Aaravos watched, his smile growing.

"You failed, Moonshadow." Viren snarled, his voice growing more demonic as he got closer to Rayla. "You failed just like the rest of your kind, they don't deserve to live in this world, in MY WORLD!!" He now stood over Rayla, who could only watch in horror as he glared down at her, his smile still there.

"H-HELP!!!" Rayla screamed, as fear overtook her body. But no one came, no one was there for her. Viren shook his head and let out a laugh, making Rayla's blood run cold as he towered over her.

"No one will save you now," Viren growled, his white eyes burning into Rayla's terrified purple ones. "And now, everyone you ever loved, will **die.** "

The Moonshadow Elf tried to say something, but only a scared whimper came out of her as Viren suddenly pulled out the same small brown pouch she saw earlier when frozen by him.

"But like I said before, I think you will be a valuable part of my collection," Viren continued as he lowered his staff towards Rayla, his white eyes suddenly going purple as his smile grew wider. "After I'm done with you, I'll kill that mongrel prince, and that foolish child of Harrow. Everyone that you ever cared about, will pay the ULTIMATE PRICE."

Viren then began to chant as his staff opened up. Rayla screamed as she felt pain everywhere in her body as the primal magic within her began to leave her and enter Viren's staff. 

"C-C-CALLUM!!!" Rayla cried out as she felt the world around her fading away "H-HELP ME!!"

But no one came, no one came to help her. At that minute, Rayla's eyes shot open and she jolted upwards, her forehead drenched in sweat and tears were streaming down her eyes. She turned her head around frantically, while hyperventilating. She found herself in Queen Zubeia's chambers, tucked under a blanket on the ground. Her eyes landed on Zym, who was peacefully curled up near her mother, and then on the people that surrounded her. Callum, Ezran, Bait, Soren, Amaya, Janai, everyone was fast asleep. Breathing a shaky sigh of relief, Rayla slowly got up from where she was and quietly exited out of the chambers, while trying her best to not let her emotions get the better of her.

When she was finally outside, she sat near the edge of the storm spire and stared up at the star lit sky. The tears still kept streaming down her, and the fear she had was causing her emotions to painfully build up inside of her. When it finally became too much, she buried her face into her hands and began to sob quietly, letting her emotions run freely. She sobbed for quite a bit before she heard footsteps coming, but she didn't turn her head to see who it was.

"Rayla?" the voice called with a concerned tone. "Are you ok?"

Recognising that voice, Rayla still kept her head between her hands as Callum quietly approached her. Once he was there, he sat down next to her, yet even though he was there, she still didn't turn to look at him. There was silence between them, before Callum reached out his left hand and gently put it on her shoulder. The minute she felt Callum's hand on her shoulder, Rayla finally couldn't hide her emotions any longer. She turned her whole body around as quickly as she could until she was facing Callum. Then, she sprung onto him, her arms wrapping tight around his neck while her face buried into his chest.

Callum was taken aback by this sudden action for a split second, before his left arm immediately wrapped around Rayla's back while his right hand came to the back of her head. Not being able to fight down another wave of tears, Rayla sobbed into Callum, her arms gripping him tighter as if scared to let him go. Callum gently rubbed circles with his left hand on her back, while his right hand cradled the back of her head, slowly stroking through her white hair as she sobbed harder into him.

"C-Callum..." Rayla choked out "I-I..."

"Shhhh..." Callum gently whispered as he continued to cradle her. "It's ok, it's ok. I'm here, everything will be ok."

This only made Rayla cry more as she melted into Callum's embrace. After a while Rayla began to slow down on her sobs, and began to whimper and hiccup as Callum still held her close to him. When he heard her slowly breathing normally, he gently parted from her, but his hands held her shoulders while her arms trailed from his neck and her hands rested on his chest. Looking at her tear-stained face, Callum bought both his hands up to cup her cheeks and wipe away the tears, all while Rayla stared into his beautiful green eyes. Once he was done, a small smile formed on Callum's lips as he moved forward and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He whispered as he hands left her face and found their way back to her shoulders. "You know, have _big feelings time?"_ Rayla was tempted to scoff at that, but instead she slowly nodded her head before taking a few deep breaths.

"I-I-I was there on the top spire Callum," Rayla explained as she tried her best to not let her emotions flood out of control. "I-I was there when Viren was taking Zym's power. But, I couldn't save him Callum. I failed to stop Viren, and instead I let him fully absorb Zym..." Her voice began to crack as she continued explaining, "Then he approached me, and said he would kill all of you once he was d-done with m-me. I cried for help Callum, I-I cried for y-you, but no one s-s-saved me. H-he.." At that minute, tears once again began to fall down Rayla's face as Callum pulled her into him again, her face burying into his shoulder as both his arms wrapped around her back. She once again couldn't suppress the emotions she had with her and cried into Callum's shoulder, her hands clutching his shirt. 

"Oh Rayla..." Callum whispered soothingly as he held her tight. "it's ok, everyone is safe. Viren is gone, he won't hurt anyone anymore. Zym is back with his mother and he will be safe there. Everything will be ok."

When Rayla stopped crying, she pulled back from Callum and rested her forehead against his. After a minute, she began to slowly lean in towards him, her eyes closing. Callum did the same, his eyes closing as well as his lips softly pressed onto hers. They both melted into the kiss as Rayla's fears and worries slowly faded away from her. All she wanted right now was to be here, in the arms of Callum, safe from all of the negative emotions that were clouding around her. They stayed that way for a while, there lips locked together, until they broke apart for air. Callum smiled at Rayla, his green eyes staring lovingly into her orchid ones as she slowly lowered her head and tucked it underneath his chin, being mindful to not have her horns poke at his skin. Callum kept his arms wrapped around her back, and he rested his cheek on the top of her head.

"Thanks Callum..." Rayla whispered as she slowly closed her eyes. "For being there for me. I..really needed it".   
  
"I'll always be there for you when you need me," Callum replied, smiling as he shifted to plant a kiss on the top of her head. "I love you, Rayla."

Hearing those four words made Rayla's heart flutter and she smiled.

"I love you too, Callum," She whispered back. 

**Author's Note:**

> I might make more of these small Rayllum one shots, because I find them fun :)


End file.
